Dragonball Z Rebirth
by Haruxred
Summary: My new action project i was in class and got bored and decided to write a DBZ Fan Fic so i hope you enjoy


After a couple of days happened I was in a bad mood so I just locked myself in my room just hoping that everything would just go away and I was able to be with the person that I love the most in this cruel world

After a couple of days of rejection at school happened I was in a bad mood so I just locked myself in my room just hoping that everything would just go away and I was able to be with the person that I love the most in this cruel world. Later that day after I got back up from falling asleep I walked out of my room into the kitchen and seen my grandmother cooking and seen my little sister coloring up at the table as soon as I came out my sister looked up at me and could tell there was something wrong with me she came over to me and gave me a gentle hug and I kneeled down and gave her one saying "Thank you sis for making me in a better mood" after I said that my grandmother stopped cooking and looked at me with a skeptical look saying "Your never in such a good mood so what happened" as she said that I looked up at her with a simple smile and told her "Even though only a couple of people know this nana I'm gay" when the words came out of my mouth I already knew that she would be calm about it and she would accept me for who I am she just gave me a simple smile and said "I already known" then turned around and continued to cook dinner and I asked her how did you know and she said that she checked the browser history on the computer and I just looked down and blushed a little and walked over towards the computer to delete the browser history. Later that night while me and my grandmother were watching TV and while my little sister was asleep in her room we heard a knock at the door, I looked up at my grandmother who was already answering the door and when she opened it, to who I saw was my own mother who had abandoned me, my three sisters, and my little brother, the first couple of thoughts that ran through my head was "Oh no what did I do for this to happen to me" after she walked in she saw me and started to cry because it was four to five years since she last seen me when I was 14.

When she gave me a hug my whole body got goose bumps and an icy cold chill went down my spine, I couldn't stand being in the same room as this woman that called herself my mother. After she gave me the hug and sat down to talk with us, I lit up a cigarette and my so called mother gave me this look of astonishment and surprise, I just looked over and said "what never see an 18 year old smoke…" after that she just continued to talk with my grandmother while I walked outside and decided to find a place to go and train more but then I remembered I gained the ability to fly from my Luna so I flew off and seen a couple of people that I didn't know training outside and inside also so I decided to go over and I asked if I was able to train with them and some of them said it was ok but not to hurt my self, by then most of the were amazed by how strong I was just training from day in and day out for the up coming tournament, I trained to where I would survive if anyone tried to kill me. After about an hour of training I decided to join the tournament that they were going to hold in 7 minutes, after the seven minutes were up for registrations I was in there already and I was watching this one guy who was a namek fighting a saiyan I was surprised after the five first battles where done my friend was also in the tournament also, when he started to talk with me and when he was up I wished him good luck, his opponent was the same saiyan that went up against the namek but little did I know he was stronger than a regular saiyan he was able to go to super saiyan two like my ancestors, while he was fighting my friend I watched until he killed my friend in the arena, and it was me and the other saiyan that was left after he killed my friend I was angry and said "Killing is against the rules in this tournament what think you just can do it…" and he simply replied "because I can even the creators of this tournament are weaker than me I can kill them in one hit just like that" after he said that I just looked at the screen upset and mad at the same time and I looked up into the sky and something inside of me told me that me and this guy were destined to fight and after I looked back down to him and said "Ok ill give you a fight worth your time lets fight at our max levels and have some real fun" after I said that I looked over at the judges and asked them if we could go all out in this fight and they said we could. When the fight began my opponent looked at me and said that this was not his max level he was using just 50 of his power level to fight, he thought he would scare me with that simple saying and I looked over at him and just said "I was only fighting with 20 of mine I haven't even went super saiyan yet" after I said that he looked at me and he backed away a little and he transformed into a SSJ 3 and I just laughed, during the time the judges could tell this was going to be a big and heated fight so they summoned everyone to the seats of the arena and my friends seen me just standing there laughing weirdly and after I stopped I looked at my opponent and said "SSJ 3 is that the highest you can go" After what I said he was getting even more angrier with me and he rushed towards me and punched me in the face I just looked at him and back handed him towards the other side of the ring when I did that He shot into the arena while most of my family was watching me fighting in the arena as well as my fiancé I tried to get there in time but I was to late he killed my little sister and everyone was shocked at what happened, they were screaming and running the judges stood there shocked, while all of the chaos was happening I landed on the benches picking up my dead sisters corpse, with tears running down my face I looked back at him, the grin on his face was full of hatred and cruelty her was not even sane he looked at everyone and said "awwww did I kill someone important to you, I'm so sorry, NOT!!" after he said that I set down my little sisters corpse and went into the ring, something inside of me was burning, I looked at him and said "I'll kill you after what you have done, you killed an innocent girl, MY SISTER NOW YOU WILL PAY" after what I have said anger filled my whole body and a bright golden light started to shine around me, everyone stopped moving and seen me become something far greater than a regular super saiyan, I was the first legendary super saiyan, my opponent tried to run away but I appeared right in front of him he jumped back charging up a energy beam to hit me when he fired it I stood there and took the hit from the beam head on with the energy that he released was swirling around me and I looked at him and walked slowly towards him and said "This is for Killing my friend an MY SISTER" I rushed towards him and my fist started to glow a bright red color and I shouted out "SHINING FIST!!" with a bright flash I sent him flying up into the air and appeared above him and kicked him further into the air and I shot off a huge beam from my palm and made his body disincarnate everyone stood there in deep shock and silence and everyone started to cheer as I beat the chaotic saiyan and saved everyone from his further destruction I looked over towards the people and told them that I got to go, I then picked up my little sisters body and walked with my crying grandmother.

After the whole tournament was done I walked back into the living room only to see my grandmother in tears and my mom sitting there looking at me with a disgusted look on her face, then before I could say what happened my mom said the most vile thing that was worse than what anyone said to me at my school "I wish I never came back here to find out that my oldest son was a faggot, sometimes I wish you were never born" when she said that I just stood there looking down at the ground and looked over at my grandmother who had stopped crying after what my mother has said to me, before my grandmother could say anything to back me up I looked at my mother and said "Well at least I got a real family that supports me because I am GAY if you won't accept it then go I don't wanna see your face again oh and one more thing if you just came her to put everyone down because you can't get your drug fix I only have to say this, you are the reason my life went to all hell you beat me while I was a child you made it were none of my friends wanted to be around me and you made it where I couldn't even show my own feelings oh and if you want to call me a reject I would think twice before looking in the mirror because at least I was not the drug addicted Bitch to abandon my 5 kids for drugs and not even feed them on a daily basis and not staying in the basement all day long day in and day out not even to go check to see if they are still breathing, you call yourself a mother, I was the one that took care of them not you I was the one who raised them so if I were you I would leave you drugged up street corner prostitute" with those words I said my mother looked at me and stood up and walked over to me and slapped me and walked out the door while I was just standing there pissed off more than ever. After all that happened my grandmother got up and walked over and gave me a hug and said "Thank you for getting her out and I will be proud of you no matter what" after that I hugged back and said in a nice and gentle voice "your welcome nana"

The next morning after the events of last night I decided to go over to one of my friends house, before I walked in at the corner of my eyes all I seen was my best friend singing her heart out and I smiled at her knowing that she is doing the thing she loves the most. Before I could reach the door knob the door flies open and none other than their dad was standing there and looked at me and walked by me as I stood there he got in his truck and left. I walked in and said "what in the hell was that all about" my friend Luna looked at me and said "oh Kit you're here come on in to the living room" after she said that me and Luna walked into the next room seeing Zero, Torch, Kyoshi, and Luna's mother sitting in the living room. When they seen me Luna's mother looked at me and said "Kit your grandmother told me about what happened last night… and just to say she actually told us all and all of us thought that was very mature of you to stand up for your own beliefs and your grandmother so we know that your gay and we accept it and we will support you all the way except for Bob he is a little pissed because he thinks you will turn his only son gay but I know you won't" after she said that I looked around the room and smiled at them all and simply said "I found my soul mate" they all looked at me surprised and happy at the same time.

After the living room meeting me and Luna were singing Cartman's well known song from South Park Luna's mom left after we sang a couple of songs. After she left I cooked lunch for everyone and we all sat down and ate and while we were eating Luna brought up something that reminded me of what day it was, I looked at all of them and said "You guys know what today is right?" Luna looked at me and said "Kit wait right here I got some thing for you" after she left for her room everyone left to there own separate room except Kyoshi who was looking at the cat chasing a mouse and then Luna, Zero, and Torch came down stairs with wrapped presents. Luna looked at me and said "Open mine last ok" And she smiled and put the well wrapped gift on the table. I looked at the three presents on the table and gave Luna a hug "Thanks Luna the first present was from Zero right before I opened his present he said that I will love it, I looked at him and opened it to my surprise it was one of my most favorite games ever, I looked up at him and was shocked and then I said "Thanks Zero for Morrowind I always wanted it" then I smiled at him and moved on to Torch's gift that he got me, I started to open it and it was a Gameboy Advance SP purple colored, I said thank you to him and he said "look in the box there is something else" I looked in the box and to find Final Fantasy 1 & 2 Dawn of Souls in there I was really happy about getting those games, then to Luna I looked over at her she was smiling faintly at me and she said "I hope you like this it took me a while to find it for you" Luna's present was the biggest out of them all I slowly took off the wrapping paper and opened the box to find what I was trying to find for a long time and looked over to Luna and said "I don't know what to say" then Zero looked at me then at the box and asked me "What did she get you?" then I looked over at the three guys looking at me with confusion and I said "she got me my most favorite games of all time" I pulled out a Sega dreamcast with seven games, the games were Phantasy star online 2, Sonic Adventure: Battle 2, and for my Playstation she got me Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy 7, 8, and 9 and for the last one was Chrono Cross, I looked over at Luna and gave her a hug and said "thank you very much Luna you know what makes me happy all of you do at least I wont be bored anymore at my house thank you all" then after I said that Luna's, Zero's, and Torch's Mom come into the kitchen and she was holding a box that was wrapped and said "Happy birthday Kit" and she handed me the box and I began to open it and found a Shippo Plushie and was really happy about it, after we all got done with my presents we all went into the living room and started to watch a little TV and to my surprise when I seen a commercial come on I looked at everyone and said "Yes my favorite manga is going to become a show today" they all looked at me and we watched it right after the commercial, they were surprised how good my day was getting but after the two episodes I said goodbye while me, Luna, and Luna's mother was getting into the car so they could drive me home, after the short trip I walked in to my house and seen my little brother Black Fox sitting on the couch and my grandmother looking out her bedroom door looking at me "so nana how was your day" she looked at me with a big box full of stuff and she asked me where did I get all that stuff from and I said "Luna and everyone got it for me, don't tell me you forgot what day it is…" she looked at me and then over at my little brother and she said "Go look in your room it's a big surprise" as soon as she said that I went to my room to see that she got me my own TV, VCR, and Computer in my room, then I realized something I looked in my closet then in all of the other rooms and out on the deck it was just me, my grandma, and my little brother Black Fox, I looked over at my grandmother and said "Did everyone else forget what day it is??" she looked at me and said yes, I was a little upset inside that my own family would forget my birthday then I went into my room to find the computer was already hooked up and everything was ready so I got back online and checked my emails and I know something was wrong then all of a sudden Luna sent me a message that Ryoku was still alive and he got some henchmen that was causing trouble while I was gone, I decided to fly around to see what happened and all I seen was craters all over the place and out of no where I bumped into one of my friends and noticed it was Luna who was praying for the ones who died "Luna do you know what happened here?" she looked at me with this relieved look in her eyes "thank god you are here we need your help follow me" she led me to a guild house and went inside and told her guild leader Hiyabenki to invite me into the guild so I could go into the house, after I joined and went inside there was about 75 people hiding in there and they were extremely happy to see me get on, the leader came over to me and said "Welcome to our saiyan clan Kit, now we need your help to take down Ichiruna and his new clan to save the world once and for all ill give you a special item to help defeat them ok" right as he said special item I stopped him and said "no I don't want no boosts I would rather work for it like I have done before just show me to the special training area" but little did I know is that we didn't have one he told me that I have to go to a tower I found long ago that was abandoned for some time and go into the and go into the wide white chamber to train there, I nodded in agreement and before I walked out of the building Luna stopped me and said "Are you sure you can make it alone to the tower kit, a lot of people tried on their own but got killed in the process and decided to join his clan" I looked at her with a concerned look and asked her "do you want to go with me ill protect you" she looked up with a little bit of hope in her eyes and all of my fellow clan members cheered us on before we left the building as soon as we exited the building a couple of Ryoku's flunkies were waiting for us, I looked back at Luna and told her to wait inside for a bit, she did and she was a bit worried, I looked at the three guys and one of them spoke to me "so you are their last hope eh? Hmm… so boys should we have a little fun or what" the medium sized man began to spoke "I don't know Rekko the boss said not to under estimate this one maybe we should let him and that other one go…" then the smallest one of the group began to power up looking at me saying "Let me have the first shot at him, you two stand back" the other two waited on the roof of the building making sure that no one would interrupt the fight.

As the small Tuffle was powering up he rushed towards me and punched me in the face sending me flying 20 feet back I got back up and looked at him wiping the blood from my mouth "Hehehe that was one heck of a punch, so you want to make this a hand to hand fight huh?" he just looked back at his team mates and looked back at me getting madder as he thought I was making fun of him, "You bastard you wanna make fun of me fine then I'll kill you right here right now" he rushed at me again, I side stepped and the small Tuffle went head first into a tree, his comrades looked at each other and started to laugh from their team mates stupidity, I looked at the little Tuffle who was holding the top of his head when I seen a tear at his eye I walk over to him and put a hand out to help him out "are you ok?" the little guy looked up at me with a curious look "why are you being so nice to me I'm your enemy" I looked at him and said "im nice to everyone but I can tell that your not really a bad guy, they are just bossing you around because your new are they" the little Tuffle looked down at the ground and said yes, I looked back at the other two guys who were still laughing at there team mates pain, "… why don't you join the good side and help out, it's always a great feeling to have to help each other out and we all get along, so what do you say?" the Tuffle looked at me surprised that I said that and he looked at his so called friends and said "sure I will join but I don't know what to do I think they will kill me if I try anything against them" I turned around facing my two real opponents and said "leave them to me, they won't hurt or boss around another person…" after the Tuffle started to tear at the eyes from someone actually showing concern about him, I started to walk towards the two men with a serious look "Oh is the saiyan mad now" said Rekko, "Dam Tuffles they can't do nothing right" Said the other "SHUT UP RIGHT NOW" I said making the two me jump "You do not have the right to boss around those weaker than you, the people I hate the most is those who push around the weak and make them do horrible deeds and force them against there own will" the two men looked at each other and laughed, I motioned the Tuffle to move in as soon as he joined the clan. "Ok jerks its time to REPENT!!" as soon as I was done talking one of the two men flew up and the other one stayed on his guard keeping a close eye on me, I headed towards the one that had his guard up, before I was about to punch him I shot up and upper cutted the one up in the air making him go further up, I started to fly faster and got right above Rekko and charged up a beam "Zero Particle Wave" as I shoot off the beam Rekko shoot off crashing into the side of a cliff getting badly damaged, as Rekko tried to fly off I transported in front of him and punched my fist right threw his gut killing him, when his body landed on the ground he disappeared and I noticed an orange ball on the ground where his body was I picked it up and put it into my pack, the other man was stunned stiff in fear as I was walking towards him, he gave me the orange ball and flew off I turned around and said "Who says you get to live…" as soon as I said that Luna and the guild leader seen me take off after the man, When I caught up to him, I grabbed the back of his head and brought it down to the ground killing him in a single blow, after that I flew back to the guild house and walked in, everyone looked at me with a gleeful look on there faces, the guild leader looked at me and walked over to me "here Kit it would be best if you held on to these" he handed me three more orange balls and started to talk to the newest guild member, I looked over and Luna who had seen what I did to stand up for the small Tuffle and her gave me a smile and she said "well shall we be on our way" before we left the Tuffle walked up to us and gave me a item "Here is the dragon Radar, this is for helping me out you will need it more than all of us at the moment…" I nodded at him and left. On our way, Luna and I found one dragon ball and we made it to the tower without running into anyone. "All of those bodies all over the place…" Luna looked at me and seen the pain in my eyes as I was looking up into the sky, "well, well, well what do we have here, two saiyans hmm…" as I turned around I seen a namekian looking at us and it wasn't anyone I knew at all, the namekian continued to look at us again and then opened his mouth "I sense no evil energy in you two follow me please" we followed him into the building, after we spoke to him and found out what the place was for we got permission to train in the chamber, we headed inside and told the one namekian to let us know if anyone comes here to cause trouble.

Outside of the chamber three days passed in the outside world we looked out to see that the namekian was dead on the floor, "… why dose this have to happen…" as we took the namekian down to the planet to bury him a voice came out of no where, it was our guild leader talking telepathically to me and Luna. Hurry back to the guild house and Hurry F…" before he could finish he was cut off from us, me and Looked at each other and rushed to the guild house as fast as we could, when we got there all we seen was a total massacre, I looked over at Luna who was on her knees sobbing, I looked back at the bodies and seen the guild leader's corpse holding on to something, I walked over and noticed it was the last and final dragon ball and I got it and put it into my pack, as I was about to turn around I heard an explosion to see Luna get blown into pieces, as I seen that happen all I seen was Ryoku's palm was flat where Luna's body used to be, as I was looking at him I was stunned I couldn't move, everything suddenly stopped as in time froze and all of my memories of my friends went through my mind all of the good ones I couldn't bare the fact of losing them, as time began to flow normally, Ryoku was looking at me with his palm held out to me saying "Give me them and I'll spare you…" as he said that a surge went through my body "… spare me… like how you spared my friends and family… you killed everyone I knew and grew up with and you think im going to give up something that I can use to get them back never… I won't give you them… NOT OVER MY DEAD…" before I could finish what I seen stopped me from moving at all, he was holding my soul mate hostage, "so will you co-operate now" I couldn't do nothing, I fell to my knees and looked down at the ground he pushed my love onto the ground and shot a beam of energy at me, before it hit me my love Kris jumped in the way of the beam sacrificing himself to save me, he was badly injured, as I ran over and held his dying body he looked into my eyes and said "at least I protected you this time…" as he said those last words his body went limp and lighter, I sensed that the life force from his body was gone, I gently set his body down and got to my feet, "awwww what a sad thing to happen to bad I can get rid of all of those Faggots and all of the faggot lovers in this world" as soon as he said that something in me snapped, I couldn't control it, huge amounts of power was coming from me and Ryoku took a couple of steps back knowing what he said would be his last mistake he had ever done.

As the power was rushing through me before I knew it I was pass the level that no one has ever seen before, it was a power far greater than a legendary saiyan and far greater than a super saiyan 3, Ryoku looked at me with fear in his eyes saying "he… he's far greater than any saiyan ever he is the one that is in the prophecy that was at the old ruins, after he was finished I looked at him glaring, looking into his soul and seen all over the evil that he committed over the past 4 days, e looked at me with intense fear in his eyes, before he could do anything I rushed to him and tried to punch him but he was to fast, he dodged and punched me in the gut knocking some of the air out of me as I flew back into the remains of the guild house, he landed back to the ground looking at me, "humph and I thought that a saiyan of your caliber would have been stronger but your weak just like your family, just listening to them beg for there lives was satisfying enough to make it worth wild" Ryoku said, after saying that I realized that I couldn't rely on my anger or power to beat him, I had to do something beyond that anyone else could do, so I looked at him calmly and said "you can do what ever you want but no matter what there will be someone always stronger than you, and that person is me" after I was done talking he rushed in front of me trying punch me but I managed to grab his fist, I decided to throw him up into the air charging at him with my shining fist and luck was on my side before he could dodge the Tuffle that I thought had died took control of one of the flunkies and shot an energy ball and Ryoku from behind and I hit him head on piercing through his body in three different spots, one of his arms were gone his left leg was messed up badly and a hole through his stomach. While Ryoku is floating up in the air looking down on me and the alien, Ryoku choughs up some blood looking at me mostly saying "humph what… you said is true… but there will be someone who is far greater than me… that will come to destroy this planet… but… you never… know until you find out…" with those final words Ryoku tries to fire off a beam towards me but I swiftly reflect it towards his henchmen killing them while they have been watching the fight, "Fool you still attack while I have the upper hand I was just going to let you go and live but now, you try to attack me… fine then I'll end it fast" with on beam of energy that flied out of my palm making Ryoku's body disappear as if a hot knife cutting thought butter, I land on the ground looking at the Tuffle asking him what the dragon balls would do. "They make one of your wishes come true" Tuff said to me, with me hearing what he said I laid the seven orange balls on the ground calling the dragon, "what is your wish" said the enormous and lengthy dragon. I looked up at the dragon amazed by the power coming from it; it looked down at me and said again "what is your wish…" I snapped out of the trance I was in and took a deep breath and looked at the ground and back up to the dragon and said "I wish for all of those who got killed by Ryoku to be brought back to live and before you grant me this wish how man wishes do I have?", the dragon looked at me and started to think to itself, after ten minutes passed the dragon spoke again "Since you have done this world a great favor and saved it from total annihilation, I will grant you two wishes…" after the dragon spoke it granted my first wish, while everyone who died came back as they were before looking around with all of their wound healed and having a curious look on their face they seen that the sky was pitch black with a streak of crimson in the horizon, I looked up to the dragon and said "for my last wish I wish for the world to be restored to the state it was before this all happened" the dragon then spoke "Be more specific" I looked at the dragon a little agitated and said "I wish for the planet to be restored from all of the battles that happened" after I said that the earth started to glow a bright green color and was unharmed again, after the two wishes were granted the dragon disappeared and the seven balls floated up into the air and turned into stone and flew off in seven directions.

After the dragon disappeared, all of the guild members ran up to me congratulating me on my big success of defeating my enemy, while they were talking to me I decided to walk off and found my love sitting at the base of a tree looking up at the clouds in the sky, I sat down right next to him and gave him a hug, he smiled and was glad that I was ok, he continued to look at the clouds while he was in the warm embrace of my arms, "after all the fighting is over lets find somewhere o call home besides the battle field ok Kit" Kris said, I looked at him and hugged him even tighter and said "anything for you", after it became night Kris was asleep in my arms and I flew home with him in a gentle embrace while flying, after I got home and opened the front door my grandma seen that I was holding someone in my arms, she looked at the guy and looked up at me and smiled and nodded at me and sat down, "after this whole day has happened I think I don't need anymore excitement today" I said while putting Kris in bed and covering him up, I walked out into the living room to see a sad look on my grandmothers face then I remembered something, "nana wait here I got a surprise for you" I said to her, then she looked up at me and seen me go out the front door, I flew to the hospital and landed outside the front of it, one of the doctors came out and seen me and walked over to me, "Ah Kit you're here follow me" after the doctor finish he brought me to the room I brought my little sister to and told them to keep her there while I put some of my life force into her saving her life, "Brother?" my little sister said looking at me still scarred up from the battle, "yep its me Lil, come on lets go home ok" I said, my little sister smiled and walked over to me and we walked out of the hospital, she climbed onto my back and we flew home, as soon as we got home, Kris was chatting with my grandmother while I walked in to the house and my little sister jumped off of my back and hugged my grandmother.

Tears came from my grandmother's face, they were tears of joy and happiness, she was happy that Lil was still alive, after it got later while Lil and my grandmother were in bed, me and Kris were laying down on the couch watching some horror movies while cuddling up under a blanket and we fell asleep. A couple of days passed since the whole Ryoku incident but all of the people recovered from it and life was back to normal again, while me and Kris were walking through the downtown area of the city a woman cried out to help her, as me and Kris looked we seen her getting robbed by a man wearing a mask and he was holding a gun, I decided to get into his path of travel and he stopped and looked at me with a confused look in his eyes, I looked at him and took a step forward but the robber didn't like it, he shot down at my feet to make me stop, after the first two shots were fired the cops arrived and the robber tried to take me for a hostage, the man had the gun pointed at my head, I acted scared and I knew what to do, while the police were trying to get him to surrender, I flew up into the air a little spooking the robber to grab on to me even harder, "What are YOU DOING" yelled the robber into my ear, after he yelled into my ear making me mad, I looked back to the man saying "Your in for one hell of a trip" with what I said the mans eyes grew wider and I grinned at the man and took off making the purse fly out of his hands landing safely in Kris's hands , while I was flying around in circle in the air Kris gave the woman her purse and looked up and looked at the cops and said "don't worry about the hostage, worry about the robber" after he was done talking I landed on the ground while the robber jump off of me and ran into the cop car saying "TAKE ME AWAY PLEASE DON"T LET HIM NEAR ME" the cops looked at me and started to laugh at the robber as the robber had wet himself and crying, after that me and Kris continued our little walk to the most peaceful part of town, the city park, while I was sitting up against the stump of the tree Kris was feeding the ducks in the river, after a hour or two passed while I was sleeping and Kris laying in my lap, I woke up and seen a fire burning a building across the street, I looked over at Kris and he nodded to me as I ran towards the building, the whole building was engulfed in flames, I looked at the nearest fire hydrant and shot a small beam at it making water spray up into the air, after that I decided to use some of my energy to force the water towards the building putting out the flames, a couple of people came out of the building coughing a little and I checked inside of the building and went back out and seen one of the fire fighters and said that everyone made it out of the building safely. After that had happened they asked me for my name but I flew off already with my love Kris flying next to me, after we got home the news was on and they were talking about me, my grandmother looked at me and Kris and said "Kit I'm very proud of what you have been doing" she smiled then went back to watching the TV, after the day was to the end me and Kris went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and went to school after all of the things that guys normally do before they go to school, I reached the school grounds and a couple of people gave me the death glare but they noticed that it didn't work on me, I just smiled and walked by them and confused them, Luna came running up to me and Hugged me "Kit where have you been for the past couple of day, I have been worried sick about you" Luna had a deep and concerned look in her eyes and I just smiled and said "I was with my love this whole time and saving a couple of lives here and there why do you ask?" she looked at me with a sign of relief and let go of me, after that little discussion we walked into the school and I seen a piece of paper on the back of this one kid who got picked on more than me, I walked up and took the piece of paper off his back, while I did that a group of kids walked over to me asking me why was I ruining their fun, I had my eyes closed and when I opened them while the little guy was behind me I glared at them, everyone in the hallway stopped, Luna was standing among the crowd with this surprised look on her face, like she never seen this side of me before, "you know what I hate the most in my life" I said to the group of people, then one of them opened their mouth's and said "beside you and whoever is your gay lover" as soon as he said that he was slumped over with my fist in his gut, while he was gasping for air on the ground his friends were looking at me with a terrified look on their faces, "OK LISTEN UP EVERYONE IM SAYING THIS ONCE AND ONLY ONCE, ANYONE WHO PICKS ON SOMEONE WEAKER THAN THEM I WILL BE THERE TO KICK YOUR ASS, AND IF YOU MAKE ANY NEGTIVE COMMENTS ABOT ME BEING GAY, YOU SUFFER THE SAME FAE AS RYOKU!!" after I was done yelling everyone just got a look of terror in their eyes and faces and the boy behind me said thank you and walked off, after that whole yelling thing a teacher walked up to me and tried to give me the same look as all of the students before but I gave him he death glare back and the teacher went crazy like he seen his own death before his eyes. A couple of the other staff members came running in to see what was wrong only to see the teacher on the ground having a seizure, Luna walked over to me "Come on Kit lets go before this gets worse they still don't know yet…" so me and Luna walked off before anyone could say who it was, I looked over at Luna looking into her sad eyes with deep concern "what's wrong Luna you look like you have something on your mind" she looked up at me and gave me her usual fake smiles and I knew then something was really wrong, before I could say something again she began to speak, "Kit I don't know what's going on, so far you changed a lot after that fight… I mean what happened, how is everything back to normal and how could everyone just be so relaxed after the world almost got destroyed, I mean really how could they be happy like nothing happened, and you changed so much, you don't let anyone pick on you anymore or on anyone else, you've changed a lot Kit and its kind of scary…" I got a look of surprise on my face of what she said to me, I looked at the ground for a bit and flew off without looking back, Luna stayed in the same spot without looking up at all knowing that I had left.

After I spent a couple of minutes finding a location for no one to find me I decided to go to the one tower, when I arrived the one namekian was waiting for me, "ah Kit you are here I have been expecting you for some time now" I looked at the green reptilian man standing before me with a look of interest in his eyes, I came down and landed in front of him, he looked at me and simply said "follow me I got the answers you are looking for" after he said that he turned and started to go up a stairway so I followed, after a couple flights of stairs we reached a door, he opened it and a bright light shown threw he looked at me and told me to enter, after I entered the room I was able to see what was in the room, and to my surprise it was a huge field of flowers and a stream running through it, I was amazed at the beauty of this room, "ok sit down now and I will explain everything to you now" the namekian said from behind me, so I took a couple of steps and realized that the gravity in the room was stronger in here than outside of the room, so I took a seat on the ground where there was no flowers, the namekian took a seat in front of me and began to speak, "a very long time ago there was a planet full of your kind, it was called Planet Vegeta, it was named after the ruler of the saiyan race, it got destroyed by an evil creature and after a while a saiyan stood up to him on my home planet Namek and the man turned into a super saiyan, Kit I'm going to tell you this you share the same fate as him there will be none stop fighting in your future and as the god of this planet I am going to train you to your limits your family already know that you are up here and I told them the reason why I want you up here, so don't look disappointed you will be training in the hyperbolic time chamber, in there you will train for 9 day in earth days, in there it will seem like nine years but after you come out I will restore your body to your regular state before you entered in to there but you will still have that power, also I have to warn you about one thing while you are in there…, the further you go the worse the gravity will get and the more likely you will get killed, do you understand" looked at the ground for a while looking sad a little bit, but I knew it was the right choice I looked back up at him and said "before I go into the chamber ma I know your name…" the namekian smiled and said "Pocono" I nodded at him and left the room and headed towards the chamber, before I entered to my surprise I seen Luna and Kris standing outside of the chamber door like they were waiting for me, then Pocono said from behind me "well it wont be fun training all alone now will it" I looked back at him and I was a little happy to see that I got to spend more time with Kris, after the surprise we all entered into the chamber.

After we entered the chamber I began to train harder than I did before and Luna and Kris were training together so they could know each other better, they we getting along fine, after the first 5 month in there I stopped training and took a week off from training so did Luna and Kris, we were all sitting down on the white glowing floor in the chamber, I looked over at Luna and asked her a question "Hey Luna are you a saiyan??" she then looked at me and so did Kris, she was surprised that I asked that question and said "no I'm just a regular human but Kris is also a saiyan" she said looking over at Kris an then to me, I looked at Kris with a smile on my face and said "Ok Kris its time for us to go super saiyan and train even harder" with that Kris got this look of disappointment on his face, I looked at him and cuddled up and said "its ok ill teach you how to go to the next level ok" he smiled at me and stood up and was ready, "ok Kris all you need to do is think of… hmmm… I know think of all your loved one getting taken from you use that anger for the next level" Kris was standing up with his eye closed and by some reason I knew what he was thinking, he was thinking about someone killing me and in an instant energy started to flow around him and with a giant flash he was a super saiyan but far stronger in that state than I was, I looked over at him and smiled and we started to train.

8 days passed in the outside world and nothing happened yet as Pocono was watching the planet just incase if he needed to get us. BOOM a large explosion came out of no where just north of the tower he looked down to see these weird pods in the ground and a golden light flew out towards the tower, a man with short black hair was floating before Pocono in no time and had this evil smirk on his face, "ok where is the saiyan prodigy I need to talk with him… NOW!!" before he could land Pocono spoke "One more day they will be done just wait here and do not hurt anyone on this planet…" after the day passed me, Kris, and Luna cam out of the chamber and Pocono came to us and restored our bodies to the younger selves again. The weird man looked at us and then to Pocono and Laughed saying "This is all of earth's hope three kids to join the galaxy tournament and save there planet HAHAHAHA…, don't make me laugh" after that I walked over to the man and said "what you think were weak or something…." The man could tell I wouldn't hesitate to snap his neck in a second.

We stood there eyeing each other down waiting to seeing who would make the first move, "ok I see that you think of me as a threat, But I'm not, I'm not here as a threat to your planet I'm here to pick you three up…" said the mysterious man, I looked back at Pocono then to Luna, and Kris then back to the man, "as long as the three of us aren't separated then everything will be ok you got that" I said to the man, the man smiled and nodded in agreement and motioned us to the ship that was floating a couple of yards away from the look out, after me, Luna, and Kris got on the ship and was with the other fighters who was eyeing us down like we were trash, I looked over to Luna who was sitting on the floor next to Kris who was still in his super saiyan form as I was then one of the fighters walked up to me, "so you think you can take us on huh" the muscular fighter said to me, I looked over to him with no fear in my eyes "if you think you can intimidate me you are very wrong… I had more troubles with my little sister than you so if I was you I would walk the other way…" the man was getting angry and a couple of blood vessels on his head looked like they were going to pop at any moment, the man was going in for a punch to me while I leaned up against a wall in the ship, before he could punch me he was down to the ground clenching his stomach, the fighters took a couple of steps back to see Kris standing next to me with his arm extended out a bit, "if I was you I would think twice before you attack any of us…" Kris said to all of the fighters as the one fighter was getting up, "how did you do that?" said one of the skinny fighters said walking up to us, we looked at him and Luna spoke to all of them "just think about this one, nine years of training in just nine days…" all of the fighters were stunned, "Yeah right that is impossible" I looked at him and walked over to him smirking "impossible you say not for the three of us, just think about it its fun training for us but we didn't even agree to join this, but we train before our bigger foes comes to fight, and if we fight someone who beats us we train even harder…" I said and after I was done talking a hologram appeared out of nowhere making me jump back into my fighting stance, "ok everyone its time to stop the fighting, you the two saiyans and the human follow the arrows towards the next lounge area…" said the one man from before, me, Luna and Kris followed the arrows to a door, I opened the door to see a luxurious room and only ten other fighters in there, one of the fighters walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder "Ah welcome to the higher class for the best fighters in the galaxy, so what planet did you come from?" I looked at Luna, and Kris and they nodded to me "we came from earth…" three of the fighters stated to laugh "I wouldn't laugh if I were you" said the fighter who greeted us, "Why is that?" said the blue and white fighter. "Because don't you see that we have two of the six last saiyans" said the one mysterious man, as he said that the ten fighters got a look of fear in his eyes. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask you what is your name" I asked the one man, he looked at me and opened his mouth "Haru, and I already know your three names already" said Haru with a very happy tone in his voice, after a while of silence in the room Haru spoke "ah we are at our destination time for us to get off the ship" so all of the fighters left the ship to see that we were on a planet that was heavily protected with advanced technology, I looked at Haru and he just smiled and made sure every fighter got off the ship, after we got off the ship, a couple of fighters changed there minds and didn't want to fight and they stayed on the ship, Haru just raised two of his fingers and the ship blew up with the fighters who wanted to go back, I stood there stunned and angry "WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Kris yelled at Haru. After a moment of silence from the explosion Haru looked at all of the fighters than to me, "well they didn't want to fight and if you quit before the tournament begins I handle the way to take care of the weak and I choose the right way and…" before he could finish I interrupted Haru "Kill the weak, Your like Ryoku, if I have to I'll kill you too"

I said Haru looked at me with a curious look in his eyes; they were gleaming with joy and anticipation, "so there are only five saiyans let then and this should be fun…" Haru finished speaking and all of the fighters went into the building.

Everyone was waiting for further instructions for what to do, a couple of minutes passed while everyone was talking about the ship being destroyed from Haru, then a screen came down out of the ceiling and had every ones name on it, I looked at the screen before I could read all of the names they started to switch to see who our opponent was, after two minutes of waiting we seen who we had to fight I looked towards Luna, and Kris and Luna spoke to me and Kris "ok if we happen to fight each other what should we do?" she had a puzzled look on her face and a hint of concern in her eyes; I looked over at Kris who had the same look in his also, then my opponent walked over to me, "Well I get to fight you, lets have a fun match ok" I looked over towards my opponent to see it was the man who greeted us into the higher class room, "ok lets go all out in this fight ok" after we spoke to each other a voice came from the speakers telling us to go to the arena, me and my opponent walked onto the arena floor, "before we fight I want to know your name" my opponent said to me, I kept my eye on him, but I knew he wasn't going to pull a fast one on me "my name is Kit what is yours" he looked at me and smiled gently and said "my names Renchi, it's a pleasure to fight one of the very few saiyans left" after we shooke our hands we jumped back and got into fighting our stances, Haru was above the arena sitting in a high class chair watching us and shouted "BEGIN"

We started our fight without moving an inch from where we were, Renchi made the first move by coming in with a punch, I managed to dodge it but he came in with a leg sweep, it seemed like time stopped while I was floating in the air when he swept me from m stance, then he punched me un the gut that sent me flying a couple of feet, I got back up holding on to me stomach a little out of breathe from the punch in the gut. I decided to rush him and fake him out, I came in for a punch to the gut when he tried to guard the hit I came up for a uppercut that sent him up into the air, while he was up in the air he shoot an energy ball at me, I jumped before he shoot it all there was, was a cloud of dust where I just was but me managed to notice I wasn't there, I axe kicked him down into the ground hitting him on his right shoulder after I landed he started to charge up for a energy attack, I started to get into a defensive stance that would protect me from all angles, just then he disappeared and he kicked me in the face knocking me to the ground and he shoot the beam down on me head on, it was a direct hit, I was laying on the ground gasping for air, he stood up after he landed on the ground "is that all the saiyans can do, bunch of weaklings that is all I have to say" Renchi said getting a little to cocky, I started to laugh at him. He turned around and seen me starting to float up into the air


End file.
